The Day After
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: Jinx always leaves before Flash wakes up so that she won't have to deal with the awkward morning after. This time, though, she doesn't get away. One-shot.


**Just a little story that came to me about my favorite couple while I was watching Teen Titans.**

**The Day After**

Waking up and sneaking out in the morning was always the hardest part about this. Flash was and always will be a light sleeper. His body just could never seem to sink into a state of rest. He was too in love with his constant state of motion.

I slowly slid out of his bed. I searched carefully for my underwear. I snarled when I did find it, torn.

"Damnit." I hissed. My bra, flung across the back of a chair, had a broken clasp. Flash had been in a hurry for that particular piece to come off. Always impatient.

This time was a lot rougher. He'd had a long hard day, and I'd had a slow boring one. We needed a change of pace.

I don't know why we started this. The first time was about a year ago.

"Causing trouble again, I see?"

I didn't even glance up from my work.

"Interrupting again, I see?"

He came behind me and covered his eyes. "Guess who." He whispered into my ear.

"An annoying kid who keeps getting in the way?"

Within seconds, he had me spun around, inches from his face.

"Kid may be in my name, but that's certainly not what I am." His voice sounded sharp.

"Oh really? Have you ever even kissed a girl?"

He smirked. "Do you really think that I'm so innocent?"

I paused, pretending to think. "Yeah. I really do."

The smirk faded from his face.

"I've done things that even you haven't, princess." As he said this, he pushed me up against the wall. His lips met mine, and then his tongue was in my mouth. I moaned, and he built from there.

That was the beginning of it all. That kiss. If I had shoved him off or hadn't egged him on, then we wouldn't have ended up back at his place, on his bed, naked.

I woke up early after the first few times. I didn't want to take any chance of him waking up while I was there. This was just a physical thing. No emotion involved.

That's what I kept telling him. It's what I kept telling myself too.

This morning was different though. I woke up later than I'd planned on. My clothes were all fucked up (how's that for bad luck?). Even my dress was beyond wearing. All I had were my boots.

After cursing Flash again, I decided to raid his closet. I couldn't leave his house in only my boots. I'm sure that my team wouldn't mind that though. Gizmo would have a heart attack.

I sighed. Almost everything he owned was superhero-related. I finally found clothes that weren't spandex or bright yellow and red. I snatched a pair of boxers from the dresser as well.

The sun was already high in the sky before I was actually dressed. Content, I reached for the door handle.

Arms encircled me tightly. "Sorry, princess. You aren't going anywhere."

"Shit! I need to go."

"Why?" He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling me onto his lap.

"Because. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Why?" He asked again.

"We are enemies!"

A devil's smile came to his face.

"If we're enemies, then give me my clothes back."

"What? Why?"

His grin widened as he began to pull off the clothes that I had only just put on.

"If we're enemies, then I shouldn't be helping you get out of here with your modesty." All that remained on me were his boxers. His eyebrows raised.

"These were the ones that I was wearing during our first time together."

My face turned crimson. "If I remember correctly, these weren't on your body at the time. They were across the room."

He kissed my nose. "You're so cute when you blush. You should do it more."

"Will you put some clothes on? I can't take you seriously right now!"

He pulled me down onto the bed and rolled on top of me.

"Well there are better things that you could do to me besides take me seriously."

**Leaving the sex part to your imagination because I want to keep the rating T!**

His arm is around my waist. My back is against his muscular chest.

"Hey Jinx?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always leave?"

"Well what do you expect? How many times have I told you that I'm just in this for the sex?"

He kissed my neck.

"Stop it now. I've got to get back home."

He pulled back, but kept me down against the bed.

"Who else have you slept with in the past year?"

I freeze. I'd deleted all of the numbers from guys at bars and clubs after that time with Flash. No one else could even compare to him.

"Loads of people."

"You can't lie to me. You've been my only one too."

I look away.

"Princess. If this were just for sex, then you would've been all over the map. That can't be what this is. We do this all the time."

I can not meet his eyes.

"Jinx, baby. Look at me. I need to tell you something."

He grabs my chin and guides my eyes to his.

"I love you."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. I refuse to give him the reply he wants.

He sighs and buries his head in his hand.

"Fine. Go if you want. I won't keep you."

I slowly reach for the pile of clothes. He does not move to stop me.

I dress without letting my eyes leave him. He still doesn't move.

I open the door. He is still.

"Hey Flash?"

"Hm?" He mumbles.

"I love you too."

I dash out the door and slam it behind me. A second later it opens again. Still naked, he dashes into the hall and grabs me. He hugs me from behind and doesn't let go.

"I'm sorry princess, now what did you just say?" His grin is clear in his voice.

"Hey! Anyone can walk out here and see that fine ass of yours. Go back inside and get dressed."

"Not without you."

"How many times have I told you that I've got something to go steal?"

"Countless. How many times have I told you that I love you?"

I turn and push him back into the room. "Once."

"Wrong."

"How many times then?"

"Every time that you're asleep in my arms. Every time that I wake up in the morning when you aren't there."

I pause. "That's a lot."

"It is."

"Hey Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too princess."

He kisses me hard before finally letting me go so that he can put clothes on.

"You do realize that you won't be going to steal today, right?"

"Oh really? Try me."

I stuck my tongue out and ran while his leg was caught in the middle of putting his spandex on.

"Damnit Jinx! I love you!"

I smile. "I love you too! See you tonight!"


End file.
